Find Your Voice
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: She was a mute. That was what everyone knew about her. No one knew truly knew her…except for him. InuXKag. A gift to theruthlesscow.


Find your voice

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: She was a mute. That was what everyone knew about her. No one knew truly knew her…except for him. InuXKag.

Dedication: _theruthlesscow_, thank you for your beautiful words.

Last Edit: December 30, 2009.

* * *

_Find your voice_

**S**he was a mute. That's the first and _only_ thing anyone knew about her. No one truly knew this amazing girl. No one knew that her favorite color was green, that she had a passion for history that she was a great painter, that she had a cat named Buyo or that she used to live on a Shrine before she moved into the college dorms.

No, no one really knew Kagome Higurashi.

That is…until him. _Him_. InuYasha Takahashi. He was the only one who was able to see this girl for who she was. Simply amazing. I had known him for a good chunk of my life. He was my best friend; he was there through thick and thin through the good times and the bad. I had known her when she had first entered Tokyo College, under the history course with me. From day one, I knew what both of them would eventually learn.

They loved each other.

* * *

"_Higurashi, Kagome." The instructor droned out. The new girl, I found out. She was a very pretty little thing, sitting only one seat away from me. She had the darkest of black __hair that hung loosely behind her. She was a bit shorter then most girls, only coming up to about my chest. Her eyes were a piercing blue…and she was a mute._

_We learned from an early start that she couldn't speak, and that's all we knew about her. No one really try to get to know her and she seemed to not mind it either. She raised her hand when her name was called and smiled brightly. She was no doubt in my mind or anyone's mind for that matter, beautiful. _

_If my girlfriend heard that thought, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now._

_As I walked out of the history class two hours later, I saw my girlfriend of two years waiting for me. Her science courses had yet to start for this year. She smiled brightly, jogging lightly to me. Sango Yomoto. She was perfect. I had met her in high school, and even though she used to beat the living hell out of me for being as flirtatious as I was, we soon fell in love._

"_Miroku!" I heard her call__ my name._

_I smiled brightly and opened my arms for her as she jumped into them. I smiled and spun her around in my arms before letting my hands trail a little lower then necessary. She immediately proceeded to slap my arms. I chuckled before looking for my best friend._

"_Where's the old dog?" I looked around. Sango pointed to just behind her. We both started walking towards him before he bumped into someone, spilling all of their contents on the floor. I shook my head; he never really paid attention to where he was going._

"_Oh shit," I heard him curse as he bent down to pick up the spilled contents. _

"_Sorry about that, I wasn't really watching…" He looked up and suddenly stopped all movement. He had bumped into Kagome. She smiled shyly __and nodded her head letting him know it was ok as she proceeded to pick everything up. I looked to InuYasha and saw he was still stunned, merely watching the girl in front of him._

"_Hey, Yash, I know you're clumsy, but come on man." I teased. He jumped out of his stupor to glare and flipped me off. I chuckled as well as Sango before he started picking up her things. They both stood up and I couldn't help but think of how different they looked._

_Kagome had inky black hair, where as InuYasha had the finest of silver strands. Kagome had light blue eyes where InuYasha had deep amber eyes. Kagome was a bit short where as InuYasha basically towered over her. But even so, the look in their eyes was the same._

"_Sorry…about bumping into you…" He started. Kagome smiled and nodded her head before quickly dashing away from him. He looked confused as he watched her walk away from him. I decided I better fill him in on the strange girl that had just stolen his heart._

"_She's mute." I remember telling him. The look of shock registered first, followed by pity. He nodded his head before shoving his hands into his jeans pocket and walking towards the exit, myself and Sango following suit._

_

* * *

_

It wasn't that he was prejudice against people with disabilities, but let's face reality for a second, shall we? It would be more then difficult to communicate with a girl who couldn't speak and InuYasha wasn't exactly a patient person.

That was his initial thought. But I should have known that the look in his eyes wouldn't let something such as not being able to talk keep him away from her.

And I was right. Soon after their little run in, InuYasha started showing up to pick me up after my history course, almost daily. He would always show up, catch a glimpse of Kagome and then leave. I was annoyed that he wouldn't just try to communicate with her, but I knew time would help him.

* * *

_Shit, I was late. InuYasha was going to skin my hide. I rushed up the steps from my professor's desk and opened the doors. I was asked to stay behind class to help the professor __set up for tomorrow's class. I smiled and was about to say something when I saw InuYasha, before I realized that he wasn't alone._

_There, to his right, was Kagome Higurashi, smiling and laughing at something InuYasha had said. Her laugh, it wasn't audible but when you saw her laugh, you could only imagine what a beautiful voice she would have had._

_I stood back and watched InuYasha, my best friend, flirt with this mute girl, telling her a story from back in our high school days. A story I knew well._

"…_And then, Miroku, being the genius he was, decides that flirting with the substitute teacher would flow just fine. Yes…you are in fact sitting next to a complete idiot." InuYasha finished with a chuckle. I glared at him as he continued telling stories about how I was able to flirt with any girl that walked. _

_Note to self: Beat him in the face later._

"_Gee, InuYasha, if I knew you were telling my life story I would have told Kagome about the time you thought that yelling "This is Sparta" And running around the school in nothing but your boxers, was a good idea." I smirked as InuYasha jumped and turned, flipping me off. I walked over and bowed my head slightly to Kagome, smiling. She blushed and bowed back._

"_As much as I hate breaking this flirt fest," I made sure to give InuYasha a pointed look. "We have to pick up my girlfriend." InuYasha rolled his eyes before looking to Kagome. He smiled at her softly,_

"_I'll…see you later?" He asked her. Kagome blushed and shyly nodded her head as InuYasha smirked. He stood up and shook Kagome's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze before leaving. I waved bye to her before following InuYasha out._

_

* * *

_

Oh, did I _ever_ badger InuYasha. For the next few weeks, I would ask him about Kagome non stop. I remember spending a lot of those days in headlocks...

I started talking to Kagome during history. Mostly through notes. I learned a lot about her through them. She was a funny girl that lived on the shrine just outside Tokyo. Soon, as the months passed, we grew into friends. Kagome and Sango hit if off right away and to our surprise, InuYasha had taken the time to learn sign language, trying to teach us a bit every now and then. Kagome almost cried when he had said 'Hello' to her for the first time.

I was really proud of InuYasha. Here was my best friend that had hardly ever shown interest in the opposite sex, falling for a mute girl from my history class. We all became really close by the time the year ended and soon Kagome was a regular in our group. Soon two and a half years had passed and InuYasha and Kagome were still as strong as ever.

InuYasha was so in love. It was obvious to anyone who could breath. The way he would hold her or smile at her and the way she would look at him, it was painfully obvious. She couldn't speak at all, but he could and he took every chance he had to voice his love for her. I even heard talk of engagement. Their love ran deeper then anything I could have ever thought…

That's why….

That's why it was so hard to watch Kagome die in his arms.

Yes, it's true. Her life was taken away by a drunk driver on the night of their third year anniversary. I don't think my heart had ever broken more then that night.

* * *

"_Ok, no lie, that was the worst movie I've ever laid eyes on!" Sango shouted as we walked out of the theater. I laughed and shook my head as I wrapped an arm around her waist. __We were on our way to the parking lot across the street, Kagome was holding InuYasha's hand, walking in front of him before she started skipping ahead. We were all laughing at something InuYasha said before we heard a loud screech coming from the corner…_

_Time seemed to slow as we saw a red sports car race down the corner and swerve. I think we all knew what was going to happen next, but it's like something held us from getting to Kagome in time. The car tried to brake but it was too late. It hit Kagome square in the side._

_Her body twisted in the air as she__ tumbled a few feet before the world seemed to come back. I stood in fear as I watched one of my best friends being hit by a car. Sango clutched me as we started hearing screaming from people all around us. I snapped out of it and started running towards her. InuYasha was already there._

_He gathered her broken form in his arms and rocked her back and forth; stroking her hair and telling her everything would be alright. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called for help, but I think we all knew they wouldn't make it in time._

_He cried that day. My best friend, the strongest man I had ever known, cried. He was holding her closely to him, screaming for help and telling her how much he loved her. He told her everything would be ok. He kept screaming at the crowd for help, but no one knew what to do. We watched as he pulled her into his lap, tears streaming down his face as he griped her shoulders. He screamed in pain and anguish, screaming out into the heavens for someone to help her…_

_It was heart breaking._

_He wiped her hair from her eyes, wiped away the blood and grit that she had on her arms, legs and face, telling her everything would be fine but not truly believing it himself. She coughed and sobbed loudly, tears falling down her cheeks as she gagged up blood. Crimson leaked from the side of her mouth as she weakly, desperately grabbed at InuYasha's arms, trying to keep her eyes opened. He cried harder as he saw how helpless she was. He held her closer then his own heart, mind and soul…and then…a soft, small shuddered almost chocked angelic voice whispered,_

"_I love you…"_

_And just as she uttered her first words…they turned into her last. Her breathing stopped softly. H__e stilled then, every muscle seemed to tense before he went slack. I remember hearing sirens approach, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. He brushed her hair back, wiping the tears from her eyes and leaned in, kissing her lips softly before whispering back,_

"_I love you too…"_

_

* * *

_

That was years ago, and yet, to this very day, I never forgot the love that grew between them and the tragic end that came. They were in love and nothing could have ever changed that.

InuYasha was never really the same after that. It seemed like he grew up overnight. He stopped his stubborn ways, and took nothing for granted. He made sure to thank us everyday of his life for being there for him. He helped anyone he could, any way he could. He started teaching sign language at a disabilities school. He had more patience with every_one_ and more gratitude for every_thing_.

I was the only one who knew he was hurting though. There are still nights that I remember, when he would call me, at four in the morning, crying into the phone begging me to tell him that everything would be alright and that he would be ok. I remember coming over to his house and sitting next to him as he cried, whispering Kagome's name over and over again. I knew he would never truly move on. And I was right. He didn't. He has never looked at another girl since Kagome and I don't believe he ever will.

"Hey, Miro, are you done yet?" I heard InuYasha's voice from far behind me. I stood up, patting the gravestone in front of me. I kissed my fingers and then pressed them to the inscription.

"_Kagome Higurashi: In a world that never truly appreciated your beauty, we hope you find peace in a place that will. You will always be loved."_

I smiled softly.

"We love you Kagome." I whispered before turning away and seeing InuYasha. He was a lot different then that stubborn boy I met so many years ago. He had grown into a fine young man and that was all thanks to Kagome. He smiled at me, waving slightly.

"So, you came to pay your respects?" I asked as I walked to him. He nodded his head, looking to the gravestone. I patted him on the back.

"I'll see you later then." I said before getting in my car. He nodded his head and smiled appreciatively before jogging over to the gravestone. I watched as he placed a dozen roses beside the stone and sat down, leaning his back against it and looking to the sky. I smiled as I started my car, looking one last time at my best friend.

InuYasha would never be the same, I knew that, but he was still one of the greatest people I would ever know. He had found love in Kagome as she did in him and because of that ever lasting love...

She was able to find her voice.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: One of my favourites that I've ever written! I've never wrote a fanfic from Miroku's point of view, so this was new…I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Hope you enjoyed, _theruthlesscow_!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
